We are family
by chills10124
Summary: One-shot. A conversation between Walter and Paige about Ralf and the team. Just some family-ish stuff. My first fanfic, sorry if its bad. Rated T because I don't want to get yelled at by anyone. *I realize I spelled Ralph wrong, I wasn't sure of the spelling at the time*


A/N: This is my first fan fiction. If you hate it, okay. If it seems a little OOC, I know. The conversation isn't supposed to be sappy or anything, it's just plain facts and honesty. R&R, it would help a lot, and I hope you like it. Friendship/Family fluff. Paige/Walter if you want to think about it that way. Maybe Happy/Toby if you squint.

* * *

><p>Paige and Walter stood in the workshop, observing Ralf, who was writing equations on the chalk board with Sylvester. Toby was on his computer looking at hats and listening to 'Rock You Like A Hurricane'. Happy was sitting at her desk, tinkering with something, probably a tazer she could use on Toby when he annoyed her. They were all as normal as they could get, which was still a million miles from it.<p>

"I'm glad Ralf has you guys." Paige told Walter. He turned to look at her.

"Why would you say that?" He was genuinely confused.

"You guys, understand him, more than I ever could. You are his group of friends who don't look at him like he's speaking another language when he talks math. When I look at what he and Sylvester are doing right now, I don't understand any of it. You guys do. He really looks up to you, and I'd hate to see what would happen to him if he didn't have all of you." She explained. Walter smiled, a real smile. His eyes had an intense look, one they always had when he looked at someone he cared deeply about.

"You're a huge part of his life too, you know." Walter supplied genuinely. It was Paige's turn to be confused.

"How so? I mean, sure I take care of him, but so do you guys. I care about him and his safety, but so do you guys. Everything I can do for him, you guys can do too." She explained. Walter shook his head, his dark eyes radiating their intensity, seeing right into her soul. His face took on a more serious look.

"Maybe we can do some of that stuff, but only you can be his mother. Only you can help him when he's frustrated. You may not be like us, but your not normal either, Paige. You can deal with all of us, even when we're at each others throats, or if we look like we are about to smash a coffee cup." He referenced, remembering the case with the governor's daughter, when he had been reminded if his sister. There was a small scar on his hand from the mug he broke, which was now sitting upstairs on his desk, glued back together. "You treat us like normal people, even though we aren't. You never give up on any of us. If we never met you, Sylvester wouldn't have gotten out of that bio-hazard lab, therefore not getting us the information that saved the children. If we never met you, Happy wouldn't have another girl to talk to. If we never met you, Toby might not have gotten out of that garage before it exploded. If we never met you, Happy wouldn't have gotten out of the casino. We also wouldn't have had the picture that proved that the surveillance on our room was spliced. If we never met you, we wouldn't have saved those planes. We probably wouldn't be working for the government. I could have ended up in prison, Sylvester could have ended up in the same situation I got him out of when I found him. Happy would be back to hiring people to be her stand in. Toby would end up back on the streets, gambling to stay alive, or even end up getting killed. You are important to us Paige, and you are the most important person in Ralf's life, because of everything you do. Maybe we understand his intelligence, but you understand him in ways we will never be able to." He finished. Paige was pretty much in tears at this point.

"Walter..." She trailed off, tears flowing freely. Walter looked scared.

"Did I um, say something offensive? I hope not, but your crying, so..." He rambled. Paige shook her head, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. Walter stiffended slightly.

"No one has ever said something that kind to me before." She said. Walter relaxed, gently hugging her back.

"I was just being honest." He said with a small smile. Paige's tears had stopped and she pulled back, dabbing at her face with her sleeve. After the tear stains were gone, she and Walter fell into a comfortable silence, observing the team.

Walter saw a group of people he could depend on, and who he knew would go to hell and back to help him.

Paige saw a group of people who she trusted with not only her life, but her son's. People who sometimes just needed a nudge in the right direction, not some sappy pep talk.

Though the two saw the team in different ways, there was one thing in common that both of them knew. They were a band of misfits who could do anything.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it didn't exactly stay on one topic. I originally planned on it being Walter and Paige talking about Ralf, but I then I realized how family-like everyone is with Ralf. I'm not trying to diss Paige with the whole part where she is saying no one has ever said anything that nice to her before, I'm just going off on a limb and doing that. Sorry for the rambling. Feedback is helpful, because it will tell me if I should continue writing storys or if I'm bad.


End file.
